Undercover Truths - M rated Chapters
by AlwaysCasey
Summary: This story holds the M rated chapters of m T rated story Undercover Truths. Can be read on its own as pure smut, but will be much better with the build up I've given it. Enjoy :)


**Author's note:** This is for 'guest' who asked and I just couldn't say no. And to anyone who left a review or sent a PM asking for M – this is for you as well…

This is smut – if you don't like it or aren't old enough then this isn't for you.

This is a continuation of my story Undercover Truths – if you haven't read it yet please go check it out! Or – if you don't like smut and you're seeing this first – just know I have also posted chapter 12 of the story still rated T over in the original link :)

I'm off to hide under my covers.

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah, Castle is NOT mine. This definitely wouldn't be allowed on the screen…

Chapter 11.5:

The two walked back into their small room on the boat, ready to finally explore the sexual tension that had sparked between them for four long years.

When Kate reached the edge of the bed, she stopped abruptly. Castle, distracted by the sway of her hips in the tiny bikini, bumped into her. Kate giggled at his obvious distraction – she knew her hips were moving a little more than usual…

The magical sound of Kate's laughter lit up the dark room.

"I love it when you laugh." Castle's cheeks hurt from the huge smile that broke across his face as he realized she was laughing because of him – because she was happy with him.

"Castle?" Her voice was a question, soft and unsure – but not scared and for that he was grateful.

Rick waited, knowing she'd speak when she was ready.

 _Deep breath Kate. You know this is right._

"I know you think I hate it when you push me, but right now I need you to push just a little more."

He knew she was asking him to take control, and he was more than ready to do so. After four years of following his muse, Rick was ready to finally be in charge and show Kate just how many ways he could love her.

He reached out for her arms and slowly turned her body to face his. When her eyes met his, Castle leaned in and kissed behind her ear, her cheek, her neck… Kate let out a soft sigh and leaned her head away to give him better access. Finally, Castle stopped teasing and let his mouth taste her lips.

The kiss was unlike any other they had experienced before. It was slow and sweet, but also full of need and passion.

Rick reached his hands around Kate's waist and pulled her body flush against his own as he slipped his thigh between her legs, letting her feel his growing arousal.

At the feel of Rick pressed so intimately against her for the second time that day, Kate's hips surged against him without her consent – and a low growl tore from her throat.

 _Oh, finally._

As she began to rock against him, Rick finally gave in and let his need for her take over. His hands flew across her skin, mapping her body as his lips trailed down to kiss and suck down Kate's throat and chest.

When his lips met the fabric of her bikini, Rick sucked her breast into his lips through the rough fabric, gently biting against her as his hand reached to undo the tie behind her neck.

As her top fell forgotten to the floor, Kate arched against Rick as he lowered his head back down to her now bare breasts, using his tongue and fingers to prove his love.

As his lips closed around her nipple to gently suck it into his mouth, Kate nearly passed out from pure arousal. She let herself give in to his talented lips and hands, and didn't hold back the noises that let him know just how much she enjoyed his efforts.

"Oh, Castle… yes… mmmm _Rick_ …" Her voice was barely a whisper in his ear, but Rick loved hearing her. It made him smile to know that his controlled detective was beginning to let down her guard and trust him completely.

Feeling Kate's knees giving out beneath her, Rick released her from his mouth and lowered her backwards, gently onto the bed.

Kate wasn't shy about her body, and she wasn't hiding from Castle… but as she lay fully exposed on the bed she couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks

"Rick…" _I love you. I trust you. I want you._

She reached out and pulled him down on top of her, feeling the warmth from his body and also his gaze.

"You're extraordinary."

Kate kissed him. She kissed him because after four years of waiting, she finally could.

Breaking the kiss, Rick slowly trailed his lips down her neck – sucking gently as he tried to find a spot that would drive her crazy.

"Rick!"

Oh yeah. He found it.

He sucked harder and her hips bucked against his leg, letting him feel how warm and ready she was even through her baiting suit.

"That…" Her voice came out as a breath. "…that will definitely leave a bruise."

He reluctantly tore his lips from her skin to answer, "It can be part of the cover story." He sucked again and she growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist seeking more contact and more friction. "Let Dmitri see just what I can do to you."

 _Oh God Rick. Show me what you can do._

"Oh well, in that case – please continue." She meant to sound sarcastic but it was definitely a plea for more.

Rick kissed his way down to her stomach, only pausing to kiss her scar – the rough skin a reminder of what almost wasn't…

Slowly, he untied either side of her baiting suit – letting it fall open to leave her completely bare.

 _Kate. You're beautiful._ Not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined she would be this beautiful. He was a writer lost for words – so he used his mouth for something else…

"Castle what?!… Oh god yes" The latter came out in a breathless whisper as he sucked against her thigh. "…Wait I mean no… what are you doing?"

 _That definitely left a mark too…_

"Kate, if you cant tell then I'm obviously not doing it right…."

"Mmmm…"

"Hmm… how about that… am I doing it _right_ now?" he hummed against her inner thigh and Kate couldn't decide if she should pull him away and kiss him senseless as a distraction or grab his hair and yank him closer to where she needed him.

This was too intimate. Too fast. _It has been four long years Kate…_ "ohhh. Castle, mmm." It was all too much and yet not enough all at the same time.

"Sure sounds like I'm doing it right…"

He trailed his finger across her wet lips, feeling how completely affected by him she was already. "Sure feels like I'm doing it right." He paused and looked up at her from between her thighs and he swore shed never been so beautiful. Her skin was flushed all over, a cross between need, heat, and shyness at their current situation. She was propped up on her elbows, a curious and aroused look on her face as she tried to figure out what she wanted.

"Kate…" He kissed her hip and sucked gently on the skin there, watching her eyes grow dark with love and arousal. "…I can stop if you want me to. But I want to do this for you. I want to taste you, I want to be with you completely, and I want to love you every way I can and more."

His hand continued to trace circles against her hips, but not where she needed the friction most.

"Oh God…Castle, I don't… please!"

She let out a growl of frustrated arousal as Rick waited for her permission to love her, letting his warm breath heat her already throbbing center.

"I need…" Again, she wasn't sure what exactly she was pleading for – for him to stop or hurry the hell up, but when he finally touched his lips to her center in a gentle kiss, she couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped her lips – although Castle would later swear it was a loud growl.

It was a gentle kiss. Barely a brush of his lips against her tiny bundle of nerves, but to Kate it was like a getting hit by lightening. This wasn't just foreplay for him - not a task he felt he had to do. It was a way to show his love, and he was so damn good at it and so damn in love with her that it suddenly didn't feel too intimate. It felt right.

"Do you trust me Kate?"

She didn't hesitate in her answer, "Always" she answered, finally relaxing into the bed – although still a little tense.

He didn't need any convincing. They had always been in sync and this was no different. Except for that it was completely different, it was more – because it was so much more intense than anything either of them had ever experienced before.

He kissed her again, slowly, easing her into the feeling of his warm lips and tongue pressed against her. He heard another moan drawn from her lips and knew she was relaxed and ready for him. He dragged his warm tongue across her lips and circled against her nerves.

"Rick!" Kate thrust her hips against his mouth and he took it as a sign to continue. As she writhed against him, her mind completely blank except for her love and the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing, he slowly slid two fingers inside of her and curled them slightly as her whimpers of pleasure because increasingly louder and more frequent.

He pumped slowly in and out of her, and curled his fingers, his tongue still tracing circles increasingly faster over her clit – Castle enjoyed tasting her as he saw a new side of Kate, a new layer.

"Castle! I swear…" _Damn I sound breathy but OH GOD who cares as long as he doesn't stop… Oh god, Rick, never stop…_ "If you say anything about _oh_ uncovering _ah god_ another layer of the Beckett onion I'll… _mmmph_ " her ability to speak stopped as he hummed a response against her.

She always could read his mind.

His fingers on one hand danced faster as his tongue and teeth worked more pressure against her center. Kate's chest rose and fell faster, her breathing and moaning becoming uncontrollable as her chest flushed deeper.

"Wait…"

"Kate, babe, we covered this already… its okay to just let go. Dive in and I'll dive with you."

"Castle!"

"Mmm Kate, It'll feel good. I promise." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he teased her in more ways than one, making her laugh and shudder all at once. The vibrations from his voice shot straight through her.

"Yes, it will, but when I 'let go' I'd like to do it together." Her shyness was forgotten as trust took over, and although his lips still grazed against her thighs she sat up, placed her hands on either side of his jaw and pulled him up for a searing kiss. She was so close it was almost painful, and the taste of herself on his lips almost sent her over the edge.

"Castle." Rick loved the sound of his last name on her lips, and he needed to taste her. His tongue grazed against her lower lip before he parted them and drank her in. He tasted like her and she loved every bit of it. Before he could make sense of what was happening, Kate had flipped him onto his back and was trailing kisses down his chest.

"Beckett! Kate…" his hands gripped the sheets as he sputtered trying to make any kind of coherent communication.

"Shh Castle. It's my turn."

The sparkle in her eyes told Castle he was in trouble… this woman would be the death of him. But right now, he couldn't think of a better cause of death than being loved by the woman of his dreams.

Kate knew he wouldn't last long, but she wanted to give back the love he had given her.

All of her nerves were gone, and she enjoyed the change of control as she slowly pulled his swimsuit down his legs – never one to back down from a challenge. As much as she wanted hard and fast – to sink down onto him and move quickly until their minds were blank with pleasure, Rick had kept the pace slow and loving. It was tantalizingly slow, but unbelievably good. She was feeling things she didn't know were possible to feel.

She trusted him always.

Slowly, she swirled her tongue around his tip, enjoying her first taste of Richard Castle. For his part, Rick was focusing on trying to watch her, breathe, and not 'shoot too soon' as Beckett had said so many years ago.

That proved harder than he thought as she wrapped her lips around him and slowly took him deeper into her mouth under her top lip was flush against his stomach.

"Kate!"

She released him with a pop of her mouth and looked up smiling at the look of pure arousal on his face.

"You can't do that again if you want this to last any longer."

She raised one eyebrow, excited about a challenge and ran her tongue up from the base to his tip getting one last taste, and then swallowing him once more quickly before he could even process what she was doing.

She climbed back up his body, letting him flip her so she could feel him pressing her body into the bed. Her legs opened for him automatically. It had been so long, so much sexual tension had led them to this moment, and finally they were on the same page. There was no more wasted time.

They needed no more words or explanations. They needed nothing but the feel of finally connecting as one – to finally erase the hurt caused from years of missed opportunities. It was time to take a chance and get their 'always'.

Rick kissed her gently as she palmed his thick heat and lined him up with her entrance. Their eyes connected and breaths mingled as he finally slid into her fitting perfectly, both sighing at the feeling of being one.

As they enjoyed the feeling of each other for the first time, Kate pulled Rick down to her and kissed him slowly, letting him deepen the kiss as she opened her mouth to him. His tongue traced circles against her own as she stroked the roof of his mouth.

Finally, Rick couldn't wait any longer and slowly pulled out away from her heat, only to slide back into her once again.

It was slow and magnetic – as if a force drew him back into her each time without his mind knowing what was happening anymore. Neither of them could breathe – the sensations were overwhelming. Kate could feel the trail of fire left from his hands as he pinched her nipples and stroked against her lower back.

" _Castle. RICK!"_ His name coming out of her voice as a moan was the only way he ever wanted to hear it again.

She reached down to feel where they were joined as his thrusts became more frantic and he became unable to hold back. Their primal need for each other was so much more than just the physical.

Her eyes slammed shut as he took her hand in his own and helped her rub small circles against her clit.

"Look at me Kate. Open your eyes." He spoke gently into her ear, nipping at her lobe and kissing her cheek before pulling back to look at her.

It took all of the concentration Beckett had left to open her eyes and look into his, almost black with arousal.

"Rick. _Oh_. I want… _mmmphf_ "

"Kate. I'm with you. I'm with you babe. Let go."

Castle knew she was close. Her eyes were fighting to close as she forced them to stay open, and her teeth trapped her lower lip, turning it white as she bit down to hold back her cries.

He moved their joined hands away from her center to pull her lip from its trap and she sucked his finger into her mouth before taking his hand and dragging it back down to where she wanted it. Her hand only left his as she reached up to run it slowly over his chest and pulling his lips back to hers.

Kate felt his chest scraping against her own, his fingers teasing her below, and she looked up to his look of pure love.

She came with a quiet "Oh, Castle" murmured into his mouth on a sigh as her eyes stayed open and locked on his.

The feeling of her trembling walls contracting around him sent him over the edge and he let go hard inside of her, his mind blank except for the feeling of her and the beautiful look on her face as she came.

They lay panting, both physically and mentally exhausted from their lovemaking for full minutes before either of them spoke.

"Rick…"

"Kate…"

She giggled. They were always in sync, and this was no different. He pulled out of her and smiled as she whimpered again at the loss of contact. Rick moved to go clean up, but Kate pulled him against her back and took his hands in her own – pulling them up to her lips to kiss him.

He smiled and spooned her from behind.

"That was…"

"Shhh. You were right… I had no idea."

She relaxed into his arms and drifted into sleep.

…

Kate woke up a few hours later in the middle of the night to his tongue pressed against her once again. This time, he wouldn't let her wait to 'let go' together – too anxious to watch her come again and again.

They spent the night drifting in and out of sleep, spending time getting to know each other as intimately as possible – tasting and touching each other both slowly and quickly as they made up for lost time.

Neither of them could explain how each time was better than the last – but one thing was for sure…

They found their always.

…

 _Okay. Time for a cold shower!_

 _Seriously though – this is my first time writing smut so please lmk what yall think :) Reviews are the key to making me a better writer! But please keep it positive._

 _Xo – now head over to Undercover Truths and read Chapter 12 to see what happens "After the Storm" :P_

 _X_

 _C_


End file.
